PDKT! Di Supermarket
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Amunisi di rumah habis! Mau tak mau Aster harus berbelanja. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Yuugo x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, Sho-Ai, AU, some mistakes EYD, OOC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Entah dapat ilham dari mana jadi terkena sindrom Yuugo x Aster. Sekali lagi, salahkan Author Adinda Gia-XY yang suka mencemari saya dengan beragam pair berasalan berbagi duniawi fanservis.**

 **P.S: Yuu di sini si Hamu-Hamu di fic sebelumnya.**

 **P.S.S: Seharusnya rating fic ini K, tetapi dinaikkan karena ada bahasa kasar.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Di Supermarket**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Pagi, Yuu."

Yuu merangkak cepat mendekati Aster yang berjongkok di depan kandangnya. Hidungnya yang mungil bergerak-gerak meminta makan. Dengan senang hati Aster mengambil sebungkus biji bunga matahari bermerk D-Hero dan menuang sedikit isinya ke atas telapak tangan. Satu per satu, Aster menyelipkan biji bunga matahari ke celah sel, yang langsung disambut mulut Yuu yang menganga lebar. Sangat siap menerima makanannya.

Aster terkiki geli melihat aksi menggemaskan Yuu, pipinya yang sudah tembem makin menggembul ketika menyimpan biji bunga di dalam mulutnya. Terlihat sangat lucu sekali.

Diam-diam, Aster membuka kandang. Tempat makan Yuu diambil, lalu diisi dengan biji bunga hingga penuh. Kemudian dikembalikan lagi ke dalam kandang.

"Cukup, Yuu," ucap Aster saat Yuu menggerakkan hidungnya, meminta biji lebih banyak.

"Makananmu sudah kutambah di piringmu. Mulutmu sudah terlalu penuh."

Yuu beringsut mundur, lalu berjalan menuju tumpukan biji di piringnya. Sementara itu, Aster melepas wadah air Yuu, mengeluarkannya dari dalam kandang, dan mengisinya dengan air minum. Yuu cukup aktif hingga air minumnya selalu cepat habis.

Aster telaten merawat hewan peliharaannya. Meski sempat kecewa lantaran yang ditaksir sampai sekarang tak sedikit pun sadar akan nama Yuu yang sebenarnya diambil dari namanya.

"Pagi ini makan apa, ya ...?" Aster beralih ke dapur setelah mengurusi Yuu. Memikirkan menu sarapan hari ini.

Aster membuka pintu kulkas.

Dan mematung di tempat.

Hampir tak ada isinya. Kulkas itu sudah nyaris kosong melompong. Entah Aster yang tidak sadar, atau banyak tangan maling yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Isi kulkas yang tersisa hanyalah telur, roti, dan mentega.

Astaga.

Sungguh! Aster berani bersumpah bahwa Aster bukan anak kost. Aster justru rajin makan makanan bergizi. Empat sehat lima sempurna, susunya pun penuh kalsium untuk meninggikan badan.

Hanya terlalu sibuk hingga lupa berbelanja.

"Aku harus berbelanja hari ini ..."

Aster mengerang, sesungguhnya remaja itu agak mager ketika meniatkan diri untuk berbelanja. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hari-hari biasa, ia sibuk sekolah dan bekerja sambilan. Mana sempat berbelanja.

Pada akhirnya, Aster sarapan dengan dua butir telur dan roti bakar. Tak ada menu lain. Yah, lumayan enak, kok. Aster tak boleh protes untuk saat ini.

Selesai sarapan, Aster segera mandi dan berganti baju.

Iya, mandi. Sebelum sarapan, Aster hanya sikat gigi dan cuci muka saja. Jangan heran, Aster sempat tinggal bersama orangtuanya di luar negeri, masih mengikuti kebiasaan mandi dua kali sehari dengan sabun wangi bunga. Walau kebiasaan mandi sorenya diganti dengan mandi sebelum tidur.

Setelan kaos lengan panjang, kemera kotak-kotak tak dikancing, dan celana jins—panjang, nggak pendek. Sedia dompet, dan tas belanja. Selesai.

Hei, tak lucu, 'kan, kalau Aster cuma pakai piyama kebesaran dan jaket? Itu kebiasaan kawannya yang berambut coklat mirip boneka berbulu bersuara kuri kuri di Amerika sana kalau ke minimarket biasanya.

"Yuu, baik-baik di rumah, ya." Aster berpamitan saat melewati ruang tengah di mana kandang Yuu berada.

Yuu cuma menoleh sekilas ke arah majikannya, tangannya sibuk memakan biji bunga yang sudah dikupas dengan gigi-giginya yang halus namun kuat.

Lucu sekali.

Namun, ini bukan saatnya untuk memperhatikan Yuu Hamu-Hamu. Ada Yuu lain yang harus diwaspadai untuk saat ini.

Aster membuka pintu depan, sedikit was-was kalau-kalau ada anak tetangga berambut merah bak tomat yang menanti dengan cengiran khasnya dan menyergap Aster saat pintu terbuka. Ih, ogah banget.

Pintu dibuka sedikit, Aster mengintip.

Nihil.

Sip, kesempatan!

Cepat-cepat Aster keluar dan menutup pintu, dikunci tentu saja. Celingukan sebentar, berikutnya ka—

"KAK ASTER~!"

—bur ...

Aster mendadak pening.

Itu dia anaknya. Melambai dari balik semak pagar dengan sangat antusias dan terlalu bersemangat, nyaris over dosis. Duh, sudah ketangkap basah, bagaimana bisa pura-pura? Aster pasrah.

Omong-omong, kenapa anak ini hanya sendirian? Nggak barengan sama Om, gitu? Aster kecewa.

"Kak Aster mau ke mana~? Rapi bener." Yuuya jadi kepo, kedua permata merahnya mengamati lekat-lekat sosok pujaan hatinya. Jarang-jarang Aster memakai setelan rapi di akhir pekan, biasanya cuma kaos biasa dan celana pendek.

"Mau ke supermarket. Beli amunisi di rumah ...," jawab Aster ogah-ogahan.

Mata Yuuya bersinar-sinar, sumringah.

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

Ini suatu pertanda yang jelas buruk.

"AKU IKUT!"

Nah, 'kan?

"Tidak boleh," larang Aster galak.

Yuuya merengut, "Eeeeh~? Kenapa~?!"

 _Karena hanya akan mengacau._

"Pokoknya tidak boleh," sahut Aster tak peduli.

"Mengapa? Mau kencan tanpa sepengetahuan Yuuya?"

Anj— *Beep*

Belajar dari mana urusan begituan anak ini?

Aster menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku bakal lama nantinya, kamu yang tak sabaran begitu mengganggu nantinya."

Tepat sasaran, bahkan tak ditutup-tutupi. Meledek ini ceritanya?

Eh, tunggu. Kesannya kok Aster seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Wah, jangan-jangan memang mau kencan ...

Yuuya menatapnya curiga.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Sudah, ah! Aku pergi!" Aster menghentak-hentak berlalu.

"Tidak!" Yuuya nyaris meloncati pagar. "Pokoknya Yuuya ik—"

"TANTE! YUUYA KATANYA MEMBUANG BUKU TUGASNYA YANG HARUS DIKUMPULKAN BESOK!"

"APA?! ARGH! KAK ASTER CURANG!"

"YUUYA!"

"NGGAK, MA! ITU BOHONG!"

Kesempatan itu digunakan sebaik mungkin oleh Aster untuk kabur. Tak acuh meski Yuuya harus menghindari Youko yang keluar rumah membawa centong nasi. Itu bukan urusannya.

* * *

"Wortel, sudah ... Terong, sudah ... Ah, tomat." Aster mendorong keretanya—yang berisi berbagai macam bahan makanan mentah hingga siap saji dan serbuk minuman atau bumbu—menuju rak di mana tumpukan tomat berada, bersebelahan dengan tumpukan buah-buahan.

Aster berhenti di depan rak. Memilih-milih tomat segar di depannya. Hm ..., sekilas Aster teringat pada Yuuya. Ah, anak itu pasti kesal sekali sekarang. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aster hanya akan pening sendiri jika Yuuya ikut. Mungkin Aster bisa membelikan satu kotak jus tomat sebagai permintaan maaf.

Jangan salah paham, Aster hanya tak mau kalau Yuuya sampai ngambek lagi. Yuuya yang sedang ngambek itu menyusahkan sekali.

"Uwah! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa harga pisang saja semahal ini?!"

Nah, coba lihat ... Kira-kira berapa butir tomat yang diperlukannya, ya? Aster mencubit dagu mengamati tomat di tangannya.

"Cih! Bahkan harga pisang di pasar tiga kali lebih murah dari pada di sini!"

Mungkin setengah kilo cukup, tak akan busuk jika disimpan dalam kulkas.

"Pemilik supermarket ini perlu diprotes!"

Tomat yang mana, ya? Tomat ceri atau yang agak besar? Eh, tak disangka juga dijual _indigo rose_.

"Eh ..., tetapi pisangnya masih segar ..."

Yang agak besar saja, deh.

"Argh! Sial!"

Ya, ampun ... siapa, sih, yang di sebelahnya ini? Berisik sekali.

"Aduh, kenapa juga pasar di dekat kompleks malah kehabisan?"

Kening Aster berkerut.

"Lapor Rin saja, deh!"

Aster berusaha menulikan telinganya dan kembali fokus memilih tomat.

"Cih! Di saat begini, Rin malah mengancam. Argh, uang sakuku kurang nanti!"

Astaga. Sabar, Aster, sabar. Ingatlah bahwa orang yang sabar itu disayang oleh Om.

"Apa tidak jadi saja, ya ...?"

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Bagus, tenangkan diri.

"Tapi aku ingin roti pisangnya! Iiiiikh!"

Cukup.

Kepala Aster berputar sembilan puluh derajat, menengok ke samping.

"Maaf, permisi. Bisakah Anda me—Yuuya?"

Aster mengerjap-ngerjap.

Sosok 'Yuuya' yang berisik itu ikut menoleh, membalas pandangan Aster.

"Kau bicara denganku?"

Aster memperhatikan setelan 'Yuuya' yang nampak lain dari biasanya. Yang ini lebih gaya, dan ... tidak norak. Rambutnya biru dan poninya pirang. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Yuuya.

Lho? Kok rasanya deja vu, ya?

Jangan bilang kalau ...

"Yuuya ...?" panggil Aster sekali lagi. Takut-takut salah.

Sosok 'Yuuya' itu tampak kesal.

"Aku bukan Yuuya! Aku Yuugo!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Yuugo ...?" Aster berkedip-kedip. Astaga, berapa banyak orang yang memakai nama Yuu di sekelilingnya, sih? Dan mengapa mereka saling berhubungan satu sama lain? Jangan bilang yang satu ini juga kenal Yuuya.

"Huh! Lihat baik-baik! Aku ini Yuugo!" Gerutu remaja yang mengaku bernama Yuugo itu, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenal Yuuya Sakaki?" tanya Aster, menerka-nerka. Sejujurnya Aster sudah mulai bisa menduga jawabannya.

"Yuuya? Kau sendiri kenal dengan Yuuya? Dia itu sepupuku!" Jawabnya antusias, ekspresinya berubah cerah. Wah, tipe yang mudah berubah mood. Rasanya baru tadi dia terlihat sangat jengkel.

Pantas mirip Yuuya. Saudara sepupu. Entah bagaimana bisa ada tiga anak yang mirip satu sama lain.

"Kau siapanya Yuuya?" tanya Yuugo, remaja itu mengamati dan memandangi Aster dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tetangganya," jawab Aster bosan. Sepertinya peristiwa saat pertama kali bertemu Yuuto beberapa waktu lalu sudah menjadi pengalaman yang berharga. Aster menjadi kebal dengan sendirinya.

Yuugo terlihat bersinar-sinar semangat, lantas kembali bertanya. "Tetangga? Dari kapan? Ah, berarti kau juga kenal Om Yuushou dan Tante Youko?"

"Ya, kenal."

"Kalau Yuzu? Yuzu bagaimana?"

"Kenal. Kami bertemu setiap berangkat sekolah."

"Ah! Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu mereka! Eh, Gongenzaka! Teman Yuuya yang besar itu apa kabarnya, ya? Ah, kurasa nanti aku dengan Rin bla bla bla!"

Aster melirik ke arah lain. Apa semua yang mirip dengan Yuuya memang kelakukannya absurd dan sinting? Yang ini tukang kepo dan berisik, cerewet sekali meski baru bertemu, tidak tahu tempat pula.

"Oh, ya! Aku belum tahu namamu! Namaku Yuugo!" Yuugo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari.

Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya meliriknya malas, "Aster Phoenix ..."

"Eh? Namamu aneh, tak seperti orang sini. Kau dari luar negeri?"

"Ya, begitulah ..."

Yuugo manggut, mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf O. Mulutnya melengkung membentuk senyum lebar dan bersidekap, matanya tertutup rapat. "Nama yang bagus untuk cewek sepertimu!"

Cewek?

Perempatan merah tercipta pada kening Aster, empunya tertawa garing.

"Aku laki-laki, lho."

"Hm! Ya, memang bag—Eh?" Yuugo mematung, matanya pun terbuka. Terdiam mencerna selaan Aster.

Yang dimaksud cuek saja. Malah berlalu menuju rak mie instan, ingin melanjutkan kegiatan berbelanja yang tertunda.

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

"Sssstt!"

Yuugo cepat-cepat membungkuk sambil minta maaf pada petugas supermarket. Sungguh, ia kaget sekali! Laki-laki?! Semanis itu?! Bahkan nyaris menyaingi manisnya Rin! Ini bohong! Pasti bohong!

Yuugo cepat-cepat berlari-lari kecil menyusul Aster.

"Laki-laki?! Kau ini?!" tanyanya tak percaya, sangat tidak percaya.

Aster hanya mengangguk kalem. Matanya mengerling sana-sini memilih mie instan. Bukan, Aster bukan pecinta makanan berlemak dan tak sehat ini. Aster cuma ingin membelinya untuk cadangan makanan di rumah, atau kalau sedang malas memasak.

"Astaga ..." Yuugo berkedip-kedip.

Remaja bermarga Phoenix mendengus geli. Sudah ratusan kali dia mengalami kejadian yang sama. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya ada yang tak percaya bahwa Aster adalah laki-laki. Yuuya saja butuh waktu satu bulan untuk percaya bahwa dirinya benar-benar seorang lelaki semenjak hari pertama bertemu.

Dilihatnya Yuugo masih berdiri membeku di tempat. Sepertinya shock sekali. Tak acuh, kereta kembali di dorong. Memilah-milah mie instan.

Mulai ada pergerakan pada tubuh Yuugo. Oh, sudah sadar. Yuugo menggelengkan kepalanya tiga kali.

Dan bersujud.

Aster terbelalak.

"O-oi! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Kumohon maafkan aku! Aku minta maaf telah mengiramu sebagai wanita! Sungguh aku tak bermaksud demikian! A—"

"Cepat bangun! Orang-orang jadi memperhatikan kita!" Aster celingukan panik saat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Berisik! Cepat bangun!" Perintah Aster.

Yuugo menurut dan kembali berdiri. Pada detik itu juga, sekali lagi membungkuk minta maaf saat petugas yang sama menegurnya lagi.

Aster menghela napas berat dan menepuk kepalanya. Rasanya lebih pening dari pada saat bersama Yuuya.

"Kau ini menyusahkan sekali," gerutu Aster jengkel.

"Yuugo menunduk, "Maaf ..."

Dan kekanakan.

Serius, tak jauh beda dari Yuuya. Cuma, yang ini jauh lebih bodoh. Boleh disebut goblok jika mau.

"Woh! _Ramen_ merek _Red Demon_!"

"Hm?" Aster memasang wajah bingung saat Yuugo melihat ke arah kereta dorong Aster dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Aster! Kau juga suka _ramen_ itu?!" tanya Yuugo bersemangat—lagi—matanya bersinar-sinar gemerlap.

Aster melirik kereta dorongnya melihat _cup ramen_ yang dimaksud, dan mengangguk.

"Rasanya unik. Kadang kala aku suka memakannya," cetus Aster.

"Aku juga! Bahkan tiap hari kumakan! Rasanya memang sedap sekali!"

Perempatan muncul lagi di kening Aster.

"Tiap hari? Maksudnya tiap hari kaumakan satu _cup ramen_?" tebak Aster memastikan.

Yuugo malah menggeleng. "Nggak. Minimal dua _cup ramen_ sekali makan," sanggahnya dengan tampang ceria.

TEPLAK!

"Adaw!"

Yang menjadi dalang memukul terkekeh kejam. Kemampuan bela dirinya tak bisa dikalahkan, lho. Haram hukumnya dianggap remeh.

"Kenapa aku dipukul?!" Protes Yuugo.

"Karena kau ini bodoh. Goblok. Tak punya otak." Sahutan Aster telak sekali. Tangan dikibaskan seolah-olah baru saja ternoda. Kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Hah?! Enak saja! Aku tidak bodoh!" Elak Yuugo sewot.

"Ya, kau bodoh. Kau ini bodoh karena kebanyakan makan mie instan," timpal Aster tega.

"Hah? Memang kalau makan _ramen_ terlalu banyak bisa bikin bodoh?"

Daf- *beep*

Serius, mengapa bisa ada makhluk sepolos dan sebodoh ini? Aster tak habis pikir.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku menyerah." Aster berbalik, lalu mendorong keretanya yang sudah penuh menuju kasir.

"E-eh? Oi, tunggu!" Yuugo mengejarnya.

Aster meliriknya, "Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku penasaran denganmu. Bisa kita berteman?"

Blak-blakan sekali. Serius, Aster sampai takjub, lho. Aster membiarkannya mengekorinya.

"Oh, ya. Kau bilang kau ini tetangga Yuuya, 'kan?" celetuk Yuugo.

Aster mengangguk.

"Belanjaanmu banyak sekali. Kau bawa motor?"

Kali ini kepala Aster menggeleng. "Jalan kaki," sanggahnya singkat.

Yuugo terkejut, "Jalan kaki?! Jaraknya jauh sekali dari sini!"

"Sudah biasa," tutur Aster kalem. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan tangan berhenti mendorong kereta. Posisinya tepat di belakang barisan orang-orang yang mengantri di depan kasir.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar? Aku bawa motor," tawar Yuugo, antusias sekali. Terlalu antusias.

Aster menerawang.

Dan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?! Kenapa? Dari pada capek sendiri nanti. Lebih enak pakai motor." Yuugo tetap kukuh menawari.

"Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu. Mana sudi."

"Kita sudah berkenalan!"

"Hanya tahu nama."

"Ih, ayolaaaah~!"

"Tidak."

Sama-sama keras kepala. Yang satu bersikukuh menolak, yang satu pantang menyerah menawari.

Bahkan hingga Aster selesai membayar, Yuugo masih tetap keras kepala.

"Kau ini keras kepala, ya. Kubilang tidak, ya, tidak!" Tolak Aster frustasi.

"Aku tetap akan mengantarmu!" Teguh Yuugo.

Aster mengangkat alis. Kalau sudah begini, Aster tak bisa menolaknya lagi. Harus memakai cara lain. Mata dipejamkan, berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau tak salah, tadi kauingin membeli pisang, 'kan?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"AKU LUPA! ASTAGA! AKU BISA DIBANTAI RIN!" Yuugo buru-buru berbalik ke bagian konter buah-buahan.

Aster mendengus. Puas melihat kepergian Yuugo. Agaknya, dia beruntung Yuugo sama bodohnya atau lebih goblok dari Yuuya. Mudah dibohongi.

Pemuda itu keluar dari supermarket membawa kantong belanjaan. Tak disangka tas yang dibawanya tak cukup untuk menampung semua barang. Yah, apa boleh buat. Ini persediaan selama sebulan. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Agak merepotkan keluar hingga ke jalan raya. Soalnya Aster harus berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain. Duh, mungkin karena akhir pekan kali, ya? Makanya banyak orang. Dan sebagian besar terdiri dari tante-tante rempong sok berpenampilan bak model dan ibu-ibu bertubuh gempal.

Aster terengah-engah di tepi jalan, melelahkan sekali berdesakan sambil membawa barang belanjaan. Mana banyak pula belanjaannya, uh, beratnya.

Mungkin Aster perlu istirahat seben—

TIIINN!

"Ngih!" Aster terhenyak, terkejut setengah mati. Refleks menoleh ke jalan. Dia mendapati seseorang memakai helm putih memarkirkan motor di dekatnya. Orang itu melepas helmnya, memakerkan poni pirang bak sesisir pisang.

Aster jelas kenal.

Baru saja mereka bertemu dan berpisah.

"Yuugo?"

"Kenapa tidak menunggu, sih?! Untung belum jauh! Aku sampai lari-lari dan nyaris salah membayar di kasir!" Yuugo mengomel jengkel, kesal karena tidak mendapati sosok Aster di kasir.

Yuugo menyodorkan helm pink pada Aster. "Ayo naik. Kemarikan belanjaanmu."

Aster malah bengong.

Jadi ..., Yuugo serius?

Astaga. Ngotot sekali anak ini.

"Buruan! Kenapa malah bengong?!" Hardik Yuugo, makin sebal melihat Aster yang malah diam saja bergeming di tempat.

"Kau benar-benar serius ...?" tanya Aster. Masih saja tak percaya.

Yuugo mengerang, frustasi. "Iya! Cepat, ah! Nanti aku bisa dimarahi Rin kalau telat, nih!"

Mau mengantar, tetapi malah takut dimarahi cewek lain lantaran telat pulang? Selain itu ... helm pink?! Aster ini laki-laki! Masa disodori helm pink?! Sungguh, akal sehat Aster seolah buntu.

"Kau gila? Sudah kubilang aku akan pulang sendiri! Dan lagi, mana sudi aku pakai helm berwarna pink norak begitu!" Tolak Aster.

"Argh! Keras kepala sekali. Sini!" Yuugo turun dari motornya, merebut kantong belanjaan beserta tas Aster.

"H-he—Auch!" Aster mengaduh saat Yuugo memasang paksa helm ke kepalanya.

Seakan belum selesai, Yuugo menarik Aster ke motornya dan mendudukkannya secara paksa di bangku penumpang.

"Duduk manis di sini. Pengangan. Aku akan ngebut." Yuugo menaiki motornya sendiri.

"O-oi! HUWAAAAAA!"

Aster refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada Yuugo, berpegangan erat-erat. Bukannya modus, tetapi didasari rasa ngeri alami.

Bagaimana tidak? Yuugo tak berbohong, dia benar-benar ngebut. Tanpa aba-aba, tancap gas begitu saja. Terang saja Aster kaget, apalagi Yuugo menikung dengan tajam.

Yang mengendarai sepertinya sudah biasa dengan kecepatan itu.

* * *

Yuuya suntuk.

Ya, sangat suntuk.

Bahkan ayahnya yang duduk di depannya pun tak sedikit pun dipedulikan. Sudah dijanjikan ini itu, tak ada perubahan. Masih setia pada masa ngambek.

Iya, Yuuya lagi ngambek.

Mengapa ngambek?

Karena Aster Phoenix.

Iya, karena Aster.

Masih ingat saat Aster melarangnya ikut? Cara yang dipakai, oh, menyebalkan sekali. Bersyukur Yuuya berhasil meyakinkan ibunya tak ada PR dengan cara menghubungi Yuzu.

Yuushou tersenyum maklum. Putranya memang suka berulah jika berhubungan dengan Aster. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Malah mungkin sudah sering sekali terjadi.

Derum suara mesin motor memecah keheningan. Yuushou dan Yuuya menoleh bersamaan keluar dinding kaca ketika sebuah motor terpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi dari kejauhan, lalu perlahan kecepatannya mulai menurun dan akhirnya terparkir di depan gerbang pagar kediamaan Sakaki.

"Nah! Sudah sampai! Karena aku tak tahu yang mana rumahmu, kuparkir di sini saja, ya."

"Kau ini mau membunuhku, ya?!"

Hei, hei. Macam kenal itu suara.

Yuushou berkedip satu kali saat menyadari Aster turun dari motor dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, mengomel sambil melepas helm pink dari kepalanya. Yang menyupir cuma tertawa sambil meminta maa dan melepas helm putihnya.

"Itu Yuugo, 'kan?"

Pria dewasa beranak satu itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian melangkah keluar. Putra tunggalnya mengekori di belakang.

"Nih, belanjaanmu. Tenang, tak ada yang rusak. Terjamin, kok," celoteh Yuugo.

"Argh! Rusak kepalamu!"

"Aster?"

"Hie?"

Kepala Aster berpaling. Spontan menegak begitu kedua matanya menyadari adannya sosok figur yang dikenalnya berdiri di dekatnya. Entah sejak kapan Yuushou muncul bersama Yuuya di belakangnya.

Tahu-tahu darah berkumpul lagi di satu tempat.

"O-o-om?!"

"Kenapa kamu bisa bersama Yuugo?" tanya Yuushou penasaran, langsung ke inti. Setahunya Aster belum kenal dengan Yuugo.

"Halo, Om. Lama tak ketemu. Ah, barusan aku mengantarnya," sapa Yuugo seraya menunjuk Aster. Anak itu menaruh helm pink di bagasi.

Aster komat-kamit menyumpah dengan suara kecil sementara kedua tangannya mengambil kembali belanjaannya.

"Kami bertemu di supermarket, Om. Lalu kutawari mengantarnya pulang, sekalian kenalan gitu," jelas Yuugo.

Yuushou mengangguk paham, begitu rupanya. Yah, baguslah kalau Yuugo mau mengantar dan Aster sendiri mau diantar. Dipaksa, lho, Om. Yuugo memaksa karena Aster sendiri ngotot menolak mentah-mentah.

Yuugo memakai helmnya lagi. "Aku langsung, ya, Om."

"Eh? Nggak mampir dulu?"

"Nggak. Sudah ditunggu Rin soalnya."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Oke~ Aster, aku pulang, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi~" pamit Yuugo, sebelah padanya berkedip pada Aster.

"... Kuharap kau jatuh di jalan ..."

"Ha? Apa?"

"Jangan ngebut," ralat Aster.

"Siap."

Yuugo menjalankan motornya dan berlalu cepat. Meninggalkan Yuushou dan Aster yang mengawasinya hingga menghilang dari pandangan, mereka masih berdiri bersisian.

"Baru habis belanja, Aster?" tanya Yuushou, kepala ditolehkan ke arah Aster.

Aster berjengit, buru-buru berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan Yuushou dan mengangguk. "I-iya, Om. Aku tak sempat berbelanja akhir-akhir ini."

"Hm ..., tapi belanjaanmu banyak juga, ya ... Ah, Yuuya juga tadi samp—Yuuya?" Yuushou celingukan.

Mana putranya? Bukannya tadi ada di belakangnya? Kok tahu-tahu lenyap begitu saja?

Aster mengerutkan kening. Yuuya? Memang tadi ada Yuuya di sini? Sungguh Aster tidak sadar sama sekali.

Raut wajah Yuushou berubah cemas, ada yang tidak beres.

Tunggu! Aster tiba-tiba merasa deja vu lagi. Kejadian ini meski berbeda, akan tetapi situasinya kurang lebih sama dengan ketika bersama Yuuto dulu!

Jangan bilang ...

"YUUYA! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MASUK KAMAR?! AYO KELUAR!"

Suara teriakan Youko menggema.

Uwah ...

Patah hati lagi ...

Yuushou dan Aster saling berpandangan.

Aster menyesal lupa membeli jus tomat karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi Yuugo.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Ee ..., sebelumnya saya mau jelasin mengapa fic PDKT! Series tidak dijadikan satu fic.

 **Bagi saya, fic yang dijadikan satu itu khusus MC. Bersambung seperti sinetron.**

 _ **1\. PDKT! Series**_ **merupakan fic yang meski saling berhubungan, namun berupa OS.**

 **2\. Ada beberapa karakter yang tidak tercantum dalam satu fandom.**

 **3\. Saya tidak tinggal di kota lagi, saya pindah ke hutan. Di mana signal sangat susah. Percayalah, untuk publish fic saja saya butuh kerja keras ekstra dan rela berevolusi jadi kukang di pohon demi mendapatkan** _ **signal**_ **tiga batang. Dan signal sama sekali tidak memungkinkan untuk** _ **update**_ **.**


End file.
